netherversefandomcom-20200213-history
Baraka
Bio Baraka is the fiercest of the Tarkatans, vicious nomadic mutants from the wastes of Outworld. Like all Tarkatan males, he joined Shao Kahn's army once he came of age and survived the brutal Ritual of Blood. He gained the rank of Enforcer after single-handedly defeating a rebel faction. His loyalty and strength make him a favorite of the emperor; his retractable blades have slain many of Shao Kahn's most bitter enemies. As a kontestant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he will ensure his emperor's claim to Earthrealm. Storyline Mortal Kombat Baraka entered the first tournament in order to help Outworld win over Earthrealm so that his master, Shao Kahn, could conquer it. Baraka was first seen during the first Mortal Kombat tournament alongside Shang Tsung, Jade, and Kitana. He fought Johnny Cage in the second round of the tournament, but was defeated by the actor. Shang Tsung then ordered Johnny Cage to kill Baraka for his failure, but Cage refused to do so. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities As a Tarkatan, Baraka possesses greater stamina and fighting power than a normal human, along with his trademark weapon - the Tarkatan blades that extend from his forearms. He is also shown in many cases to have a highly acute sense of smell, as he can tell the true identity of targets by their scent, and a potent healing factor, as he was able to survive Kung Lao's vertical hat slice fatality in the events of Mortal Kombat ''(though he required giant staples to hold his body together). Movelist Special Moves * '''Flying Shard:' Baraka fires a spark by scraping his blades together and aiming at his opponent. * Chop Chop Blades: Baraka slices his opponent up vertically with his blades numerous times. * Blade Swipe: Baraka performs a quick, strong swipe at the opponent with his blade. * Blade Spin: Baraka would spin like a top with his blades extended, damaging his opponent. * Blade Charge: Baraka quickly lunges at his opponent with both blades out. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Blade Lift: Extending both blades, Baraka stabs his opponent in the torso and lifts him/her high. The victim screams and flails about helplessly before expiring, the limp form twitching as it slides down the deadly shears. * Mutant Dissection: Baraka uses his blades to slice the arms, legs, and neck of his victim, then stabs the torso and rips it out, leaving the arms, head, and legs. Sequences Battle Intro Baraka walks onto the battlefield and sharpens his blades. He then says, “My blades will find your heart!” Victory Pose Baraka carves the ground around him like a circle with his blades and crosses his arms, forming an X with his blades out. Endings * Mortal Kombat: ''"Known for his unpredictable actions and wild fits of rage, Baraka goes on a rampage. After defeating the Earth warriors, he attacks Shang Tsung, Kintaro and finally Shao Kahn himself. After defeating Shao Kahn, Baraka's race of mutants arise from the wastelands and rebel against what is left of Kahn's army. They eventually win and the Outworld comes under the rule of King Baraka."'' Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters